heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hellblazer publications
Hellblazer has been incompletely collected into many trade paperbacks. The first UK editions, printed by Titan Books, reprinted the original colour issues in black and white. Though subsequent editions were in colour, they were not numbered and not always released chronologically. While some issues were never collected in trade form, some early issues appear in books. In April 2011, Vertigo began republishing the series in new numbered editions, collecting the series in proper chronological order and including issues that had been left out of earlier editions. The new editions also include short stories, prose pieces and crossover issues from other series, most commonly Swamp Thing. As of June 2014, some issues remain uncollected. They are 107–128, and 229. Collected editions As of June 2014, eight volumes of the new numbered editions of Hellblazer have been published. The ninth is scheduled for release in October 2014. The following table lists these books in chronological order. In reading order, these volumes are immediately preceded by vols. 3–7 of Swamp Thing. The most up-to-date collections of the series that have not yet been replaced with the new editions are listed below. Other collections * Constantine is found in most Swamp Thing collections from volume 3, The Curse. He appears in every subsequent volume of the 1985 series and in volume 1, Bad Seed, of the 2004 series. He also appears in the final chapter of Brightest Day. * Constantine: The Hellblazer Collection is a movie tie-in that collects the 64-page prestige format official film adaptation, as well as Hellblazer #1, #27 (written by Neil Gaiman), and #41. All three issues from the main series are available in other collections: #1 in vol. 1, Original Sins, #41 in vol. 5, Dangerous Habits, and #27 in Neil Gaiman's Midnight Days, a collection of Gaiman-penned stories (ISBN 140120340X), and Hellblazer vol. 4, The Family Man. * Hellblazer Special: Papa Midnite (ISBN 1401210031) collects the five-issue spin-off limited series written by Mat Johnson. It is set during the early part of the "Staring at the Wall" story arc. * Hellblazer Special: Lady Constantine (ISBN 1401209424) collects Andy Diggle's four-issue spin-off limited series. * Hellblazer Presents: Chas – The Knowledge (ISBN 1401221270) collects Simon Oliver's five-issue limited series. * Hellblazer: City of Demons (ISBN 1401231535) collects Si Spencer and Sean Murphy's five-issue limited series. In 2010, Vertigo began publishing 100-page reprints of previously unpublished or "forgotten" stories that would not fit easily into larger collections, under the banner "Vertigo Resurrected". Several contain John Constantine stories. Vertigo Resurrected: Shoot, published October 2010, prints Warren Ellis, Phil Jimenez, and Andy Lanning's previously unpublished Hellblazer story "Shoot", along with reprints of some non-John Constantine stories. Vertigo Resurrected: Winter's Edge, published November 2010, reprints Paul Jenkins and Paul Pope's "Tell Me" story, previously published in Vertigo: Winter's Edge #1; Garth Ennis and Glyn Dillon's "All Those Little Girls and Boys" story, previously published in Vertigo: Winter's Edge #2; and Dave Gibbons's illustrated prose story "Another Bloody Christmas", previously published in Vertigo: Winter's Edge #3; along with reprints of some non-John Constantine stories. Vertigo Resurrected: Hellblazer, published December 2010, reprints Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon's "Mortal Clay" and "Body and Soul" stories, previously published in Hellblazer #57–58; and Jason Aaron and Sean Murphy's "Newcastle Calling, Parts One and Two" stories, previously published in Hellblazer #245–246. Finally, the Vertigo Resurrected: Bad Blood, published June 2011, collects Jamie Delano's five-part miniseries. Graphic novels There have also been a number of original graphic novels: * All His Engines, by Mike Carey, involves Constantine trying to solve the mystery of a strange sickness sweeping the globe. It also includes a character summary and history of the series taken from Vertigo Secret Files: Hellblazer. * Hellblazer: Pandemonium, by Jamie Delano and Jock, originally scheduled for release in 2008, was held back until 2010 (being the 25th year since Constantine's first appearance). The novel sees Constantine visiting Iraq. The story also reflects on the history of Constantine. * Dark Entries, written by Ian Rankin with art by Werther Dell'Edera and cover art by Lee Bermejo, is a 216-page black-and-white original hardcover graphic novel under the Vertigo Crime "sub-print". It stars John Constantine without the "Hellblazer" banner below his name, much like the The Horrorist, which was released as a two-part, prestige format mini-series. The story concerns Constantine's investigation of mysterious deaths during the broadcast of a reality TV show and is the only title in the Vertigo Crime series to feature a previously existing character. Novels Author John Shirley has written three Hellblazer-related novels: a novelisation of the film Constantine, released in 2005, War Lord and Subterranean, a pair of original novels based around the Constantine seen in the comics, both of which were released in 2006. References Hellblazer Publications